Unbidden
by angel eyes1 uk
Summary: Reylo. Written after watching the Force Awakens but before The Last Jedi. Kylo Ren and Rey cannot keep the other out of their mind, and they have vivid imaginations... Previously posted on Tumblr.


**Author's Note: I am in no way affiliated with Lucasfilm or Disney, and I own nothing except a vivid imagination.**

 **This is a one shot written after watching The Force Awakens but before The Last Jedi. Huge Reylo fan.**

 **I have previously posted on Tumblr.**

She tortured him constantly, interrupted his meditations, hung around the edges of his every thought demanding his full attention. He was powerless to resist as he sat trying to meditate on his bed.

He did not know whether he was glad or not that she was not physically present to receive his attentions. His wounds were now itching and irritating him, and with his other frustrations his inner sanctum has been slashed and ransacked. He did not know how to relieve himself of the raw pent up emotion.

Well, he could think of one way but it would not help in the long term.

A maelstrom whirred in his mind and his chest. The girl, his father, the Supreme Leader, his mother, his grandfather, the traitor, his uncle-their faces swam and merged, and Kylo Ren put his head in his hands and cried out in anger and despair.

He had thought that in ending his father's life he would feel clearer, more focussed, stronger, but that couldn't be further from the truth. His devotion to the dark side required sacrifice, if he was to truly achieve his potential. There was his unwavering faith in his grandfather's legacy and the wise words of the Supreme Leader, the order they could bring to the galaxy, and on the other hand, his weaknesses-his mother, his guilt for what he had done to his father, the scavenger...the path to the light rippled and shimmered, taunting him.

No, the light side of the Force would not have him. But he wanted the girl so much it physically ached, the intense need only fanned by the insight he had gained by exploring her mind, and now he knew truly how strong she was with the Force.

His thoughts pondered an alternate universe, where Rey the scavenger had awoken in the interrogation chamber, and matters had played out as they had until she invaded his mind. Instead, he had let her wander freely, rather than pulling away from her intrusion. She had seen all of it, his fears, his hopes, who he truly was, and rather than being horrified she had accepted him.

She had also seen the way he saw her, and the desires and needs that it inspired within him.

A moment of silence passed in his mental scenario, but then he had closed the gap between then, cupping her face with his hands as he kissed her roughly, urgently, and she had kissed him back. He unfastened the restraints without the use of fingers, and once loose, Rey wound her arms around him, her fingers tangling in his hair, her body pressing against his. With a groan of appreciation he moved his hands to her thighs and pulled her closer, his mouth dancing with hers, their tongues meeting then withdrawing. With passion he pushed them both back towards the inclined surface, only this time it was the pressure of his hip bones against hers that pinned her there.

His hands began to wander, in real life as well as fantasy. She whimpered as his gloved hand found her left nipple, and the material covering his groin strained with growing hardness. He wanted her to feel it too and so he spread her legs with his knees, her legs tentatively parting.

She had never had this with anyone before him, he had seen that in her mind. He would need to take it slow, be considerate, but the thought lit yet more fires beneath his skin and he found himself tearing through the light material of her clothing until her breasts were bared. She cried out and her pert nipples puckered in the coldness of the room. He sought permission from the shocked yet hungry look in her eyes, then bent down to taste one breast and then the other, enjoying the sensation as she writhed against him with pleasure.

"I want you. I need you. Will you give it to me?" He paused, wondering if she would say once more that she wouldn't give him anything. She said nothing, but grabbed and handful of his tunic and pulled his face back to hers. He felt her fumble with the fastenings and hurried to remove his gloves so he could help remove his clothing and feel his bare chest against hers. Her body was warm, soft...

In real life he found himself also removing clothing, shirtless, his pants unfastened to release the engorged organ that had been straining within. He began stroking slowly.

Imaginary Kylo Ren pushed his pants to the floor and stood entirely naked before her...Rey...the fascinating scavenger from Jakku. Powerful dark warrior, fully revealed and at his most vulnerable, but drawing reassuring strength from the hunger pulsing from them both. Her eyes dropped to the obvious protrusion that strained for her attention, her hand tentatively moving to touch. His breath caught as she made contact.

He removed the shreds of her top, and slid her pants over her hips, allowing them to drop loosely to the floor. She watched as his hand tangled in the curls at the v at the top her thighs, then explored deeper, finding wetness and velvety folds. Her hips bucked towards him and she moaned. The moan against his mouth screamed want and so he parted lower lips with a finger, and went deeper, warmer, wetter. She stiffened, and then relaxed into him as he began to move. Once sure the only sensations she was receiving were pleasurable, he allowed one more finger, and felt how she responded with raw animal need, pressing against him, arching, wanting more.

He gave her more, her shoes slipping off as he lifted her with a hand on each buttock, her ankles locking round the back of his thighs. He trapped her torso against the table and used one hand to guide his purple, swollen tip to the warm wetness amongst her pubic hair, feeling it naturally slide into where it would only be warmer, tighter, but paused at the entrance.

Her eyes, squeezed closed, opened after two pounding heartbeats and met his. Neither blinked or looked away, not even as he slowly allowed himself to press deeper, further, and he did not miss a second as he watched the expressions crossing her face, her eyebrows rising, her mouth opening in an ecstatic "o". He wished he could freeze frame the moment, but once he was as far inside as her body would allow he allowed a moment to recover before flexing his hips to withdraw, and then press slowly forward again.

It became too much for her and her eyes closed once more, her body wrapped around him tightly, hands grasping at the nape of his neck.

He continued slowly, enjoying the warm, tight slickness where her body gripped his, feeling his excitement grow. He pushed all the way forward, back, forward. He sought out her mouth while he moved.

He could feel the pressure building in him, could feel her responding, and eventually it pulsed out of him in thick warm streams. In real life Kylo Ren gasped and changed his grip to contain as much of the evidence as possible.

The dream faded away with the last drops of ejaculate. He allowed himself time to compose himself.

Meanwhile, on a green and rocky island, Rey awoke with a start, her body humming with an unfamiliar buzz.

What was that? Where had her mind conjured that from?

She felt shocked and appalled at her nocturnal fantasy. Why him, of all people? She draped her arm over her face as she waited for the bad dream to dissipate.

Although...had it really been bad?

He was a monster, but he confused her. He wore a mask to hide a young, pleasing, almost handsome face, as if that was something to be ashamed of. He did utterly despicable, evil things-she had seen him with kill her friend, Han Solo, his own father.

She thought back to her interactions with Kylo Ren, the masked predator in the forest, yet he had seemed shocked and made her out to be the aggressor. Had almost seemed reasonable before he had violated her mind and kidnapped her. Then when she had regained consciousness he was there waiting.

He took her memories without her permission again, but she had leaned to resist, had turned the tables...

And the monster was not truly black on the inside. He had insecurities. There was a core of light beneath the corruption of his soul that drew her like a moth to a moon. He was conflicted through and through, torn apart, and thinking about him did the same to her-and she thought about him far too often.

She took a sip from the flask of cool water by her bed and laid back, trying not to replay her dream.

But the fire was lit...

And she knew only too well how to solve the problem on her own.

Her right hand slipped under the blanket and she enjoyed the coolness against her body as it skimmed lower and made adjustments. Her vest was pushed up under her arms, her shorts mid thighs, leaving all between bare. She felt the scratch of the blanket against her skin. She tried to concentrate on the here and now-

But then, unbidden, he was there in her doorway, mask on but hood down, imposing, filling the frame. Her body stiffened given the compromising situation she found herself in. He looked down at her, unmoving for a moment, and she willed him not to know what she was doing, and all as a result of a dream about him that had left her burning...

She froze, didn't move a muscle like a mouse in the gaze of a snake, but this mouse had sharp teeth. She looked for her light saber which lay on a chest across the room.

Finally, he made a sudden movement and she reacted, but before she could reach out and call the saber to her he was there on the bed with her.

She didn't know what she had expected him to do, ignite his saber and chop her in two, knock her unconscious, or invade her mind, but she had not expected to be pinned, her arms by her head. The mask glared down at her for a moment, the expression behind it hidden from view. She could hear him breathing.

"Let go of me," Rey complained and tried to writhe free, but all that succeeded in doing was to shift the blanket and reminded her of her nakedness underneath.

The mask moved and her gaze followed, mortified when she saw that her breast was peeking from its hiding place. Another pause.

One of her hands were released and she did not have time to complain before the cover was flung to one side and her body exposed. Her free hand automatically went to her chest, feeling shamed, but then she was aware he had seen enough already.

She saw her reflection in the mask, as it returned to her face. The hand that had removed the blanket touched her rib cage, the cold leather foreign, and she was hyper aware. It softly traced a line upwards, gently cupped the breast that had escaped. She felt a flush throughout her body, which betrayed her as an electric hum emanated from down there, spreading outwards.

Why him? Not him.

But he was here, and she was hungry to be touched. By him. She wanted it.

She felt that the grip on the arm still pinned had slackened and she pulled free. She stared at the mask and it stared back. As her arms raised towards it, she could see the animal need in her own reflection, as the mask allowed itself to be removed.

Once the face of Kylo Ren was revealed, she studied his face. His eyes as black with desire as hers were. His visage was slashed with the scar she had given him. She then took in the intensity of his gaze, the slightly parted fullness of his lips, and a thumb grazed his jawbone as she lifted her mouth towards his, hesitantly until they met.

The other gloved hand found her hip and pulled her tight against him and her body reacted unbidden, arching against him to signal her want. And maker, did she want him.

But then his mouth was gone and she made a sound of disappointment that caught in her throat as she realised where he was headed. He kissed her breast, her stomach, her thigh.

And then he found her...

"Oh!" Her eyes closed. That felt good. Intense, warm, and the entire universe began to revolve around her groin. One of Rey's hands stroked across her nipple, and the other found his hair, and she began to tangle her fingers into dark strands along to the rhythm of his tongue. She jolted as he licked a little harder and the spike of pleasure felt almost too much.

Right now, all thoughts of what he was and what he had done were banished. He was here, and he was doing that, and she wanted more. That was all. This was everything.

He broke away and she opened her eyes to find him scrambling to undress. When she saw "it" she found she could not look away. He then removed her shorts, pulling them off over her feet and tossing them across the room.

He climbed up her body and captured her eyes with the intensity in his own again. Her legs parted around him, drew him closer.

His throbbing member found where she needed it. She felt aching anticipation.

"Yes." She signalled and then he was inside, hot, thick and hard to her warm, wetness. It felt amazing. She had never known it would feel like this otherwise she would have done it sooner, and often. He pulled away and then another thrust inside pushed her to a fresh level of ecstasy.

She kissed him, and it was wet and messy in the right way. She could taste herself on him. His mouth felt as hungry as hers as their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, his dominating hers with its size. Her hands found his buttocks and fingers gripped hard, wanting deeper, more forceful, everything.

Rey's hand covered her mouth as she came, exquisite waves of reality bringing her back to her room on her own. She breathed hard as she waited for the universe to stop spinning.

Oh no.

She thought about her unwise choice of fantasy figure and wanted to bury her head into her pillow.

Don't let me want him. Anyone else, just not him. Deep inside she already knew it was decided.

In a system far away, Kylo Ren had had the same daydream, yet could feel it had not been of his own making. He had seen the hut on the island before, second hand, but that was the first time he had been welcomed. Did she? Had she?

He hoped she had thought of him. Wanted to say that he felt it too. That reminded him of their conversations in the interrogation room.

"I'm not giving you anything." Both remembered the statement.

"We'll see," had been the reply.

And so they had, and so they would.

Eventually they would meet again in combat. And how could they be enemies, when that was the opposite of what they wanted from the other. Their eyes would meet and see their own feelings reflected. Light savers would be extinguished, and the balance in the Force would be found.


End file.
